Is This The End?
by Flawlessly
Summary: Rima has to go to America but before she left everyone was mad at her, she's now back but not alone what will the gang do to get Rima to be their friend again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Rima's POV

"Rima, we have decided that your father and I are getting divorced. So that will happen tomorrow, then you are going with your dad to America tomorrow night at 8." Mama said sternly, then taking a look at Papa then going upstairs before I could say a word about this.

_10 minutes later:_

Papa already left and I was still standing in the same position I was in ten minutes ago.

"Rimaaa." Kusukusu said while making a funny face to try to cheer me up, even though it's not working i give a small smile to not worry Kusukusu.

"It's alright Kusukusu, come on lets go and pack for tomorrow." I said quietly while running up the stairs to my room that I will be sleeping in for the last time.

_1 hour later: _

"Okay were done, lets go to sleep." I said to Kusukusu while placing all my bags in the corner of my now empty room. "Good night Kusukusu." I said as i crawled into bed.

"Night Rima." Kusukusu yawned as she flew into her egg.

That night i had nightmares again, but this time they were different, i had woke up in the middle of the night getting a text from Amu saying that she's dating purple-head. If she told me 3 months ago i wouldn't have cared except not to hog her all the time but now i found myself in love with the purple head. I woke up startled from the nightmare and quickly grabbed my phone to see if the dream was real, it was. I felt my heart shatter in pieces and i re-read the text but the words don't lie, Amu is really dating purple head and he also told Amu his secret. I decided since this was my last day i had to keep up with my hating purple head facade until i went to America. I quickly got dressed i laid on my bed yesterday and went tout the door to but gifts for my friends before i leave, and yes i can walk by myself since my parents are too busy to drive me anywhere anymore.

"Lets go Kusukusu." I called to her as i headed out the door

_Already bought the gifts (yes i was too lazy)_

By the time i finished it was already 7:30 and i called everyone to the royal garden. I also called my dad to come pick me up from the royal garden so we can imeditally leave to the airport.

"Hey Rima why did you call all of us out here today? Don't you know we were all busy today?" Amu said slightly annoyed.

"Amu-koi you shouldn't be so mean to Rima-chan even though she did cancel our movie night." Nagihiko said kindly while trying to calm down the annoyed Amu

"Yeah Rima you should have at least told us in the morning so we didn't have to cancel last minute on our plans." Yaya grumbled.

"A nice early call would have helped Mashiro-san." Tadase said politely

"Chibi this better be important." Utau said annoyed and showing it.

"Yeah shrimp." Ikuto said from up tree.

This angered me i wouldn't have to call then now if i knew i was leaving yesterday! "Well since i'm being a burden to you all then never mind what i have to say! You jerks!" I shouted at all of them while throwing the bag of gifts i bought for them, i ran out the door and straight into the car, knowing that no one would come after me. My journey to America awaits.

Amu's POV

We all stood there stunned and what Rima just said to us while looking down at the gifts that Rima got us sprayed on the ground.

"I-I can't believe that i just said that to Rima!" I cried out at i sobbed into Nagi's shoulder.

"You can't take all the blame we all did and said rude things to Rima-chan." Nagi said calmly while rubbing my back

We slowly picked up the gifts that Rima gave us were necklaces for the girls and key chains for the boys. I had a necklace with 5 charms on it a heart, spade, clover, diamond and a X. Nagi had a basketball and a cherry blossm, Kukai a soccer ball, Tadase a crown, Kairi a sword, Ikuto a cat holding a fish in its mouth, Utau a butterfly and microphone and Yaya a ribbon, yellow duck, candy, and a rattle. We all looked at the charms realizing that each charm represented us. The charms looked like it could be pressed so we decided to press them together at the same time. The charms that we pressed started to glowed a blue tear drop and we heard Rima's voice through the charms.

"Hey guys, since you all pressed the charms at the same time i might as well tell you why i randomly got you guys gifts." She took a deep breath before continuing," I found out yesterday that i am moving to America so i decided to get you gifts that represented each of you, as you see that the charms that you pressed are glowing a blue tear drop, well that represents me. We not be able to see each other ever again but we will always be under the same sky. Good bye guys." She said quietly as the glowing stopped going back to the same like it was a few minutes ago.

"Now i feel really bad, her last day we yell at her and now we can never see her again or apologize to her." i said sobbing harder than before.

We were all very quite everyone caught up in their own thoughts, all thinking on how rude they were to Rima.

"Hey why don't we try to call Rima-chan to apologize to her?" Nagi suggested while taking out his phone.

"Yes we should hopefully we can get to Rima by then." I said hopefully.

Nagi started to dial in Rima's number and placed it on speaker phone so everyone could hear. "This person is currently unavailable at the moment or in a place that isn't allowed to call, please hang up and try again later." the phone said.

"NOOOOOOOO Rima-tan must be already be on the plane!" Yaya screeched and started crying into Kairi.

And that was the last time anyone of the guardians, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto and Kairi ever saw Mashrio Rima every again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mashiro Ryan: oldest of the 4 chara: Riki

Mashiro Rick: second oldest chara: Rec

Mashiro Ren third oldest chara: Rin

Chapter 2:

Rima's POV

Ever since i have arrived to America i felt a lot happier, first of all i don't have to hear my parents fight anymore, i found out that i'm not and only child but a child of quadruplets but i'm the youngest of all 4, i have my favorite job in the world being a famous comedian that makes every **EXPLODE IN LAUGHTER!** Also i live with my brothers since they all live together so why does out of all of the quad i don't live with them. Anyways i do now and also my dad got into a car crash a year ago so i would have stayed with them anyways. Our guardian is our managers since were all famous. I Mashiro Rima is a famous comedian, Mashiro Ryan famous singer, Mashiro Rick famous writer, and Mashiro Ren famous Artist. Basically we're all very famous and rich, we were all in grade 8 but we're planing to move to Japan once we graduate to high school and go to Japan like a week before school starts. I'm kinda dreading this but i know ill survive since i have my over protected brother with me.

"Hey Ri-Ri have you finished packing yet?" Ryan asked as he appeared at my door of my room.

"Yeah i'm almost done Ry." I answered back, while zipping up my last suitcase.

"I'm going to miss L.A." Ren said as he came into my room along with my other brothers, they all sat on my bed.

"Well if it wasn't for mom being sick and all we wouldn't go there anyways." i said bitterly.

You see as quads we all look alike but the difference is Ryan has straight blond hair, Ren has curly blond hair like me and Rick has wavy blond hair. Also their all quite tall unlike me still so short but i did grow i'm now a little under average height so like 5'2 and a half. Also we are a special not because of our talents but we are the chosen gods and goddess to control over emotions, so like guardians but we have more detailed things to take care of like making sure every year on Christmas no one's being down to make sure of it i preform my power to make everyone laugh on that special day.

"Come on lets go downstairs and eat our final meal in L.A before we go to the airport tomorrow." i said as i walked out the door of my room, behind me were my brothers following me down to the dinner room. We all laughed like a normal family but i couldn't help but wonder what the jerks were up to.. (jerks is the gang, Amu Yaya well you get the pic)

Amu's POV

It's been 2 years since we last saw Rima. I hope she's alright but she wouldn't care what me and the gang are doing. Me and Nagi broke up because we decided that we just weren't meant for each other and i was still wavering between Tadase and Ikuto. Yaya and Kairi were together, so were Kukai and Utau, i guess because of what happened everyone need another person with them but every time we step into the royal garden we still remember Rima's last day/words here. We all still keep our gifts from Rima also next year when i'm in grade 8 apparently Tsukasa made a special class containing only the guardians, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, and Ikuto. Ugh school starting tomorrow but i heard that there's going to be 4 new students i wonder who they are.

_Next Day_

Amu POV

_In Class_

"I wonder who the new 4 students are apparently their going to be in our guardian class." i said to everyone, yes this class is actually called the guardian class.

"I heard that they are transferred here and they have charas too." Tadase said.

"No kidding, kiddy king." Ikuto snorting thinking that Tadase was just stating out the facts.

"Hey guys no need to fight early in the morning." Nagi said kindly.

Just then Nikaidou came in while slipping onto the ground, but he was able to shut the door first.

"Hehe, well good morning class." Nikaidou said sheepishly.

We all quickly went to our seats, Kairi, Yaya, Nagihiko and Tadase sat first row, Kukai, Utau, me and Ikuto sat third row, leaving the second and forth row empty.

"Well as you heard we have 4 new students in our class, so come on in guys and introduce yourselves." Nikaidou called out to the door.

In stepped 3 tall blond males with honey colored eyes that could melt any girl. Why did those eyes so familiar?

"Um Sensei isn't their suppos-" Tadase got cut off by one of the new students.

"Hello my name is Mashiro Ryan, that is Rick and that is Ren." Ryan said while pointing to each of them.

"To answer your previous question the last one is behind us and if any one of you tick her off were gonna make your life a living hell!" the 3 boys said at the same time while shifting aside to reveal Rima while giving everyone the "chibi glare" that Rima usually does. Hm it seems to run in the family. Wait?! Rima!

"O-Omg R-Rima is that you?" I managed to stutter out.

"Mashiro-san to you Hinamori." Rima said coldly, instantly her brothers gave me the same glare

"Can we sit now?" They all asked in a bored tone.

"Uh yes you can, pick any seat you like." Nikaidou said.

What?! he didn't even let us choose!

"That's because he doesn't want to face the wrath of the Mashiros one is bad enough but now theirs four and they seem very protective of Rima.

The four all headed to the fourth row, this is how they sat Ren, Rick, Rima and Ryan. They seem to have the oldest of the 2 around the youngest.

_Recess_

Rima's POV

The gang came up to me and my brother and started to ask questions like.

"When did you come back?"

"How come we didn't know you had siblings or even that you are one of the quadruplets?"

"Why did you come back?"

"You seemed to grow!"

"Will you forgive us?"

The last one angered me and memories flashed from what happened before i left. " Why should i answer any of your questions let alone forgive you people after what you did?" I asked boredly. I sensed Ry asking me, "So these were the people that made you cry before you left and you bought gifts for them too?" "Yes they are the people." I answered back. "WOW." Rick and Ren said at the same time. The thing is as quads we can talk to each other telepathically also since we are the chosen ones its an ability we can do.

"Get away from our Ri-Ri" Ry, Rick and Ren said at the same time in a cold manner while giving them each the chibi glare alone with me.

The bell rung so they had no choice but to return to their seats. 30 minutes later us four sensed 1 million X-Eggs coming to school, we didn't have out charas because they had to do something but it wouldn't really help but still. Us four automatically got up from our seats startling the class and they flicked notes onto Nikaidou's desk saying," there's 1 million X-Eggs coming right now.

"What?!" everyone else screeched since their eggs returned into them.

"As our job we will take care of them." me and my brothers said in unison.

"what?! no you can't you're no match plus you don't even have your charas with you anymore." Tadase stated.

We all smirked and said," you may not have yours but we still have ours, ours are permanent."

"Transform!" we commanded in unison. A bright light flashed and we were transformed into angels of gods and goddesses. We opened the window and flew out, we saw the mass amounts and together we flew up above the X-Eggs to decide who will cleanse them all this time.

"Okay Rima you will do it today." Ryan said, we all nodded in agreement and they flew to the side making sure none escaped but either way they couldn't escaped even if they wanted to.

"Comedic Smiles!" I shouted and a shower of green tear drops and smiles were raining down onto the X-Eggs. Once we were finished we flew back to our classroom and un did our transformation.

"Everyone take a seat i shall explain." i said as my brother and i walked to the front of the class.

"Me and my brothers are chosen to be the guardians of emotion, were basically the guardians but we deal with not just X-Eggs but other things that you guys don't need to know since you won't be able to help anyways and there fore our charas will never leave us, Kusukusu, Riki, Rec, Rin come here." i summoned them and then our charas were in front of us.

"Hi." they all said in unison, just like their bearers they like to say things in unison too.

_Ring Ring_

Our phones vibrated, we quickly answered them, " hello?" we said in unison. "Oh okay I have that now okay bye." we all shut our phones at the same time. "We gotta go later, the notes are there." i said pointing at the pile before leaving the class to our practices etc.

Nagi POV

The four walked out of the class. Oh how much Rima-chan has grown! I can't believe that i couldn't see that loved her till after she left to America for 2 years i thought miserably. I have to get Rima-chan to forgive me no matter what, i can't risk regretting what i didn't do the first time.


End file.
